


Doctor Who: Myths and Adventures

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Friendship, Love, Ocean, One Shot, Scotland, TenRose - Freeform, The Tardis is a Sailship, Twelve-Clara, Yowzah, elevenriver - Freeform, fall in love, metacrisestenrose, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: They call themselves 'The Heirs of Robin Hood', a crew who had made it their mission to help in a special way. Viewed by some as a pirate, others as a buccaneer, they were not both. But how could one call such an unusual crew?





	Doctor Who: Myths and Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> This time again an unusual one shot, which will probably surprise some this time.
> 
> Allons-y!

[link href = "https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6oG6PXWadIw"] https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6oG6PXWadIw [/ link]

 

Doctor Who - Myths and Adventures

17th century, on the sea off the Scottish coast, as well as on land.

 

They called themselves "The Heirs of Robin Hood" and they were "pirates", at least when it came to some. In truth, it was probably a bit more complicated. Their ship, called 'TARDIS', plowed over the sea, the flag, popularly called Jolly Roger, blew over them in the wind and on it was clearly seen the ship, which was surrounded by several arrows. A skull, as one normally knows, was sought in vain.

They were not buccaneers, but they were not cruel pirates either. It was not that nobody was afraid of them, but they had every reason to do so.

„The ship would have to be seen soon“, stepped the boat boy, a young man named Matthew to him.  
„Thank you. Tell Peter that he should keep an eye on things now and Christopher should have something to eat for the prisoners we will free.“

Matthew nodded, looked at his captain and still could not believe he was the twin brother of their previous captain.

„Is there anything else, boatman?“  
"Excuse me, Sir. It's just you look so like your brother. I know you were both twins, but it's still so strange.“

The captain laughed now.  
„Matthew, since Peter and Christopher had refused this post as Captain, I took it over. And you know, Chris likes to be in the kitchen rather than being touched by the waves.“

„We are already strange "pirates".“  
„Yes, that's us. Now go back to your work.“

Matt saluted briefly and then ran back up to the deck.

David John Smith, brother of the late John David Smith (yes, her parents had not been very resourceful at the naming ceremony) had never dreamed of being the captain of a big ship one day, but here he was.

A few months ago his brother had died during a storm. The crew did not know what to do at the time, except to drive to the nearest port and tell their captain's widow, Rose Tyler-Smith, about her husband's death.

They had been married for only a year, and although she knew that life outside on the oceans was dangerous, one was never properly prepared for such news.  
„I'd like to say how sorry I am, but it would not bring him back“, came Peter's words. Rose just looked at him when suddenly the door opened again ... And her captain suddenly stood in the doorway.

„Captain!“, Matt called and jumped up, but immediately noticed the questioning look of the man in front of him.  
„Has something happened to him? I am his twin brother.“  
„He died outside on the ocean last night during the storm. We had no opportunity to dock at the nearest port“, Chris said in a low voice. The 'TARDIS' was currently being repaired in a shipyard.

The brother of the deceased staggered and then dropped onto one of the chairs.  
He had always admired his brother for taking an unusual path as a "pirate", but he had also envied him for having received such a beautiful wife as Rose Tyler and admired her only from a distance. And now his brother was dead.

„How will it continue?“  
„We do not know“, Peter replied, „but as long as our ship is being repaired, we'll have to stay in town first. Well, that does not give me the opportunity to meet David Oswald, a merchant from Blackpool, who recently moved here with his family and promised me his daughter's hand because I saved his life.“

Rose studied the older man before she remembered.  
„Do you mean Clara Oswald? I met her in the market two days ago. She told me that she was very afraid to meet the man who would marry her.“  
„That's understandable, I'm an old man, I'm very much out to sea, so I'll cancel all this and give her back to freedom. She should not waste her life with an old man like me.“

It was a wonder he had reached such a high age. To become six years was not a matter of course in these times. And just because his time was long gone, he would let her go.

„Rose, what's up?“  
„It was just the baby, all right. No, nothing is alright. It will have to grow up without his father.“

His twin brother crouched down in front of the young woman and looked her in the eyes. It was clear that something was in the nature of his sister-in-law, but as in most cases, she did not notice.  
„It will not grow up alone, I will be a loving uncle and look after him or her.“

„You look like him.“  
„No wonder, if we're twins.“

Matthew cleared his throat behind them. What he then spoke surprised him.

„You are asking me to become your new Captain? I did not mean to ambush and evict other ships.“  
„You know it's not like that“, Christopher contradicted, „we only do this with ships that illegally own themselves. We take them to the nearest port, hand over the crew who took the ship to the authorities, the survivors are sent back to their families, and we do not keep the money that was stolen, but distribute it fairly.“

„Yes, I know all that, but why is not the money being returned to the rightful owners?“  
„Because they are already rich. That's why. And that's why we are despised by some. We are neither pirates nor buccaneers, we only do what we think is right, even if others do not think so.“

He had then asked for time to think because he was not sure if he really wants to take on the inheritance of his brother. After all, he would have quite a responsibility to take over.

„Since the 'TARDIS' is currently in the shipyard, we still have a few days until we leave again. We will not push you to anything, but I'm too young to command a ship. But Peter and Christopher have already refused. We would have to look for someone new.“  
And although Matthew did not speak it was a great possibility that he did not think so.

The days passed and there was a lot to do for some.

David Oswald was quite surprised when he opened the door.  
„I thought you were at sea.“  
„Our ship is at the shipyard because of the damage it sustained in the last storm. That's why I used the time and came over. I wanted to talk to you about the wedding. I'm sorry to tell you, but I will not accept your offer.“

Dave just looked at him.  
„You have not even seen my daughter, how do you know then that you do not want her?“

Peter was about to answer when two women entered the cozy living room. One of them seemed a bit older than himself, but her companion...

Peter swallowed. Was this about Clara Oswald? One thing he had to admit: she was beautiful and that's why she really should not waste her time with an old man like him.

„Nice that you're back. Mother, Clara, this is Mr. Peter Basil Smith, the man I promised your hand to.“

Clara put the purchase on the floor.  
„Father, I have told you that I will not marry a stranger, and certainly not one like him.“  
„Get to know him better first.“  
„Father, you told me he is a "pirate", why should I spend my life with him? He is a criminal and you have handed me over to him!“

Her father reached out with her hand and gave her such a slap that she fell and was caught at the last moment by her visitor.

„That should not have been, Mr. Oswald.“  
„I will not stand it when my daughter comes cheeky and as a punishment I will make sure that she is even more your wife, so you can show her how a woman has to behave!“

Peter, the young woman was still leaning against him, clenching his hands into fists. The girl was shaking. He leaned forward slightly and lowered his voice to a whisper.  
„You do not have to do anything he asks. You are not his property and you are not someone else's.“  
„What options do I have?“

Without another word, he pulled her out of the living room and out, until they stood in front of the house.  
„We can take you to our ship if you want it, and if we get to a bigger city than this one day, you can go and do what you want.“

She looked up at him. If she expected him to lie, she searched in vain. His eyes, which were blue, green, and then gray again because of the light, were concerned only with their well-being.

„My friends are all waiting for Mrs. Tyler - Smith.“  
„Then her husband is also in town?“  
Peter told her what happened and as expected tears came in her eyes. Now she was ashamed of what she had said about him.  
„You could not know that I belonged to his crew.“  
„That did not give me the right to insult you like that.“  
He smiled and took her hand in his.  
„You are a beautiful young woman, Clara Oswald, and if I were 20 years younger then I would marry you. But so it is probably best that our ways will soon separate again.“

She just nodded, though in truth she found men like him much more attractive than those closer to her age, it was better if they did not get used to each other so much.

„We're back!“, He called as he entered the hotel where his friends were waiting. After all, they had enough money to take two two-bed rooms. Christopher and Matthew looked up, then frowned in astonishment.  
„Friends, this is Clara Oswald“, he introduced the young woman, who was surprised that the two in front of her did not look like pirates. Matt got up first and shook her hand.  
„Nice to meet you, Clara is a beautiful name. I am sure that Basil is very fortunate to have you by his side.“

She grinned now. That could still be fun.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

„Rose, because of what the guys offered me ... I do not know if it's a good idea to leave you now. People will talk if you raise a child on their own.“  
„David, they will talk like that too. I am the wife of a pirate who is dead now. And they will say that I deserve it.“

He squatted in front of her and put his hands on her cheeks.  
„Rose, I have already promised that I will take care of you. I will be like a father to the little one, giving it all to him or her and when the time comes, we will tell his real father how brave he was and what he did for the people.“

He paused, then thought about the next words.  
„When I saw you for the first time, I was immediately jealous of my brother. You were beautiful and still are, but you had promised my brother to marry him as if I had hidden my own feelings over the years.“  
„What?“, Her voice was only a whisper.  
„I like you, Rose, and that's a lot. I just did not want to stand between you, that's why I kept silent all those years. I do not ask you to take me as a man. I just want you two not alone.“

She cried now and he pulled her close.  
„You are just like your brother.“  
„Well, I would not say that, after all, I fell in love with my brother's wife. Rose, do not decide what you want right now, I'll leave you all the time in the world.“

She promised him to think about it.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

And now, many months later, they were waiting for a ship to appear soon.  
Peter, who was also the ship's surgeon, held the two small pouches holding some kind of sleeping gas in his hand, while Matt prepared the guns so that the agent would reach the other ship.

„Captain!“, Cried Christopher, who had now exceptionally taken over the lookout, „I see it, it emerges from the southern direction.“

„Peter?“  
„Are prepared.“  
„Good, then off with them in the guns.“  
„Have you ever seen deadly ammunition?“, Clara wanted to know who was still on board after all these months, even though the crew had promised to take her to London as soon as possible.

„No never. We do not kill, we free.“

The cannons were filled and fortunately this time they were further away than usual from the coast, as well as the wind was carried towards the horizon. Thus, the bang of the guns would not be heard quite as loud in the coastal cities.

The people on board had put protection in their ears to prevent deafness, which, however, also led to the fact that the new captain could only give hand signals for the time being.

After the two bags of sleep gas had landed on the other ship, it was not long before the gas unfolded and after everyone had fallen asleep, David, Christopher and Matthew went to the ship while Peter stayed behind.

„Do not you want to participate in the adventure?“  
„For such actions I am too old and one must take care of the ship. Before I forget, we will sail to London next. There you can finally make your dream come true and become a teacher.“

Although she smiled and pretended to be happy, she felt a pang in her heart as soon as she had to leave. Without knowing exactly what the young woman was doing, she had leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

Meanwhile, everything was done on board the other ship and the survivors carefully awakened.  
„Do not worry, we're here to free you“, said the Captain of the 'TARDIS', „my men are taking care of the people who have taken over this ship.“

They had now done their work and were now talking about what they wanted to do with the free time they had for the next two weeks.

„I will definitely meet with my wife. River wrote me that she will come to Glasgow. After all, we have not seen each other for two years.“

Christopher nodded. He had been quite surprised that the young man, he was only 25 married.  
He sometimes looked like a kid, and then there were the times when he was grown-up, like everyone else on board.

„I probably will not have much to do.“  
„Maybe you're lucky and find someone.“  
„Would really be a miracle. No, I will just visit my parents. In their last letter, they wrote me that I really was not home for a long time.“  
Matthew nodded before being asked for help by her captain.

In the meantime Peter had pushed her away on the 'TARDIS' and now looked at the young woman with a puzzled look.  
„The sea air is probably not very good for you.“  
„She does me more good than you think, and she did not let me go crazy. I love you, no matter how I thought about you then. I love you, Basil.“

He stepped away from her.  
„I promised you then to let you go, so you can be free and have the opportunity to look for a younger man who may also be home more often.“  
„I do not want that. I do not care what you promised me, I do not want you to make it ... I want...“

This time it was he who kissed her, pushing against the side wall.  
„If you really intend to become my wife, there will be no turning back, Miss Oswald.“  
„Who says that I...“

„Can you postpone these activities until later!“, Chris shouted to them, „we could use some help here.“

After all the passengers were safe and Peter had taken care of them, the other ship was taken in tow and dragged back to the harbor to hand over the prisoners to the police and send the survivors home as usual. Unfortunately, and that is the sad thing about their job, there have always been losses reported.

 

At the pier, however, the captain expected a surprise.

„Sir, is not that Miss Tyler there?“

Immediately, David jumped forward and saw a young woman with a baby at the pier. Without a word he jumped into the water and swam ashore. The men of his crew just shook their heads.

„I did not know that they are now a family.“  
„Our captain is very similar to his deceased brother, so who could be a better father for the little one than your own uncle?“

Clara frowned for a moment, then smiled. She'd only gotten together a few hours ago with the man she was in love with, so she would hardly be able to move on from another relationship.

After everyone has disembarked, there was the next surprise. Peter announced that he would leave the crew. It was great years and the time with her new captain had given him a lot of fun, but he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Clara.

His friends regretted his decision, but also understood him.  
„It's a pity you want to go to London, but we understand you, too“, said David, „but when Jenny celebrates her first birthday, then you both are cordially invited.“  
The couple promised to be there before saying goodbye and making their way to London.

„I always guessed that one day it will happen. Well, I hope both of you are happy in London. What about you, darling?“, He turned to Rose, as they stood alone at the harbor, „are you happy?“

It was her. Even though everything was so strange and people were talking because of their relationship, she was happy ... forever.

Sometimes what you experience is both a myth and an adventure.

The End....


End file.
